


Apples

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Death Note - Related, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: While Hyunwoo is busy writing names of the people he will kill in the deadly notebook, Minhyuk is busy asking him for more apples.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You didn’t misread the tags. Yes, this is Showhyuk Death Note!AU, and yes, this is a fluff fic.
> 
> Thank you Netflix for releasing the Death Note teaser and giving me this idea. I will still dislike your version, though. I guess.

Son Hyunwoo’s life was different than anyone else’s. Other boys around his ages were busy with college and chasing girls, but Hyunwoo had no time for it. He had more important things to do, things which involved a killer notebook, the future of human race, and apples.

“Hyunwoo, I need appleees~”

The small TV at the corner of his room was showing criminal cases in the news and Hyunwoo tried to concentrate on it, but there was this whiny voice disturbing him for almost an hour.

“Hyunwoo, appleees~”

Hyunwoo pinched the bridge of his nose. People wouldn’t believe him if he told them about this unusual phenomenon, but it was the truth. He wasn’t dreaming; he wasn’t hallucinating. People might call him crazy, but no, he was totally sane. He wasn’t drunk; he wasn’t under drugs. It was true; there was no lie in his words.

A death god was floating in the middle of his room, whining about how he needed to eat apples right away, even though Hyunwoo had given him apples this morning.

“Hyunwooo~”

“Stop with the whining, Minhyuk!” Hyunwoo sighed loudly as he threw his back against the chair. “You ate three this morning, how could you ask for more?!”

Minhyuk, the death god—people usually thought of them as a scary creature, but Minhyuk didn’t look scary at all; he was, believe it or not, cute—pouted. “I want apples. I need more.”

“You should wait until tomorrow. You’ve agreed with having three apples for a day. You ate the three of them all in once, so it’s your fault,” Hyunwoo said sternly. “Now let me work peacefully. Don’t float around like that, and don’t whine. You ruined my concentration.”

Minhyuk made soft protest noises, but he complied. He landed beside Hyunwoo, sat on the floor, right next to Hyunwoo’s feet, and then he hugged Hyunwoo’s leg. “You’re busy killing bad people and letting me dying of starvation,” he muttered while resting his cheek on Hyunwoo’s thigh.

“If only you remembered you said that an apple a day was enough when we first made the contract,” Hyunwoo said. “I have no idea of how you could be so greedy nowadays.”

“The apples in the human world are more delicious than the ones in my world. They’re sweet and juicy; they don’t taste like sand, dry and awful. It’s too addictive and harder to resist each day,” The death god huffed. “Hyunwoo, I want apples.”

“You should control your greediness, death god.”

Minhyuk puffed his cheeks. “I’m sorry for being greedy,” he sulked.

The death god stopped talking after that, but Hyunwoo still found it hard to concentrate on listening to the crime news on the TV and writing the criminals’ name down this book called Death Note. How could he concentrate when his eyes kept going back to Minhyuk?

Hyunwoo had never expected to meet a death god. It was almost a year when he found a black note lying on the street on his way home. It was almost a year when he found out the use of the book—human whose name was written on the Death Note would die due to a heart attack in 40 seconds unless you added the cause of death. It was almost a year since he decided to ‘clean’ the world from bad people, even though that meant he would be a murderer.

It was almost a year since Minhyuk came to his life. He’d—who would, anyway—never expected that he would meet a death god, let alone the death god he met was… _beautiful_. Just like most people, Hyunwoo believed that death gods would have scary faces with black cloaks. However, the death god that appeared in front of him was a pretty man with auburn hair, grayish orbs, and an attractive smile. The death god said his name was Minhyuk, and he was bored. Thus he dropped his Death Note to the human realm, waiting until someone took it.

“Humans are interesting,” Minhyuk said that time. “Say, Hyunwoo, what will you do? You can give it to someone else if you don’t want it, but that means I should erase your memories about it. Or, you want to use it and be just like _me_?”

And, Hyunwoo chose the latter.

And since then, Minhyuk was with him almost all the time (there were moments when he didn’t know where Minhyuk was, but he should only call for him if he needed the death god).

And since then, Hyunwoo started having his eyes staring at Minhyuk _a little_ _too much._

Minhyuk was noisy; he couldn’t stop talking about this and that. He was noisy that sometimes Hyunwoo had to scold him so the death god would stop bothering him while doing his ‘work’—and Minhyuk would go sulking, and Hyunwoo would end up apologizing to him.

Minhyuk was annoying; he kept asking for more and more apples, acting like he would die if he didn’t eat them even only for a day. Hyunwoo was once forced to go to the nearest market to buy a bag of apples because Minhyuk kept whining and whining about wanting to eat the fruit.

But aside of that, Minhyuk was lovely. It felt weird to say a death god was adorable, but Minhyuk was. Sometimes Hyunwoo would wake up to Minhyuk curling beside him; the redhead didn’t sleep since death gods didn’t need it, he just lay there, snuggling closer to Hyunwoo.

Sometimes Hyunwoo would think that Minhyuk’s nagging was cute. Minhyuk would pout or puffed his cheeks, as though he didn’t remember that he was a death god and humans feared him.

And most of the time, Hyunwoo would spend his time to adore Minhyuk, loving his bubbly personality, enjoying his delicate fingers playing with his hair when he wrote someone’s name in the deadly notebook. Hyunwoo would spend his time to look at the soft-featured face, wondering if every death god was beautiful as Minhyuk.

Just like this time.

_He is so beautiful._

“I know.”

Hyunwoo snapped from his mind. He eyed Minhyuk, who was still hugging his leg, with a puzzled look. “You know what?”

“That I’m beautiful.”

“Who said you’re beautiful?”

“You. You voiced your mind too loud _again_ , Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo felt his cheeks heated. The grayish eyes of Minhyuk looked at him, a cheeky grin on his pinkish lips—the death god was cute, _too_ cute.

“I’m going to buy you apples,” Hyunwoo quickly got up and grabbed his wallet.

His heart still beat rapidly even after he left his house.

(“Cut it into a bunny shape.”

Hyunwoo almost threw the apples out of the window when he heard the request. “Just eat it like usual and stop giving me more unimportant work to do!”

Minhyuk crossed his arms in front of his chest, lips jutting out—cutely, god, why did he have to be that cute? “I want to eat bunny-shaped apples.”

That pair of sparkling, grayish eyes, and those pretty, pouty lips—Hyunwoo groaned.

He went downstairs to get a knife while Minhyuk was smiling with satisfaction.

Minhyuk would— _definitely—_ get bunny-shaped apples for his super late dinner.)


End file.
